Ume no Hana
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um aroma, um doce perfume, uma doce lembrança de um amor eterno.


**Ume no Hana**

"FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

Estava mais uma vez recluso em sua sala. Ali era seu refúgio, ninguém ousava incomodar o líder da família Kuchiki quando se recolhia para meditar. Ninguém sabia exatamente o que ele fazia, quando ali permanecia. Horas a fio, observando a ameixeira que florescia diante de sua janela. Foi neste mesmo lugar que ela partiu.

Em sua mão, segurava um dos únicos objetos pessoais de sua esposa, que guardava. Um fino lenço de seda branco que Hisana mantinha e que ainda tinha seu perfume... o mesmo perfume doce que dominava o local, vindo da ameixeira em flor, levado pela brisa até Byakuya, tocando seu rosto com uma leve carícia.

Um toque que lembrava o dela, quando ela demonstrava seu carinho sempre que se viam, quando se entregava em seu leito, quando mesmo trêmula, segurava sua mão em seus últimos momentos de vida.

O mesmo perfume que ela amava. Que sentia em seus cabelos, em sua pele, naquele lenço de seda. O levou até o rosto, aspirando o perfume de sua esposa, e sua mente viajou no tempo... até aquele momento fatídico.

"Uma flor quer abrir. Veja."

Tudo o que ele queria, era fazê-la esquecer sua dor, que ela não percebesse sua tristeza, seu desespero. De ver a única mulher que amou morrendo e não poder fazer nada.

"Lamento por você ter que cuidar de mim até o fim."

Tola. Por ela, faria tudo de novo. Desafiaria a família Kuchiki novamente para fazê-la sua esposa. Daria a vida pela dela, se isso fosse o suficiente para salvá-la.

Tudo o que queria... era tê-la ao seu lado, um pouco mais.

"Sinto muito por não ter podido retribuir o seu amor por mim. Esses cinco anos que passei com você foram como um sonho."

Você o fez... me deu seu amor incondicional, me mostrou o que era vida. Eu apenas existia antes de te conhecer e agora apenas sobrevivo desde que partiu. Apenas esperando o momento de morrer e te reencontrar. Ele fecha os olhos, aspirando novamente o aroma que as flores emanavam no ar.

O aroma preferido de sua Hisana.

Foi quando a porta se abriu devagar e, timidamente, Rukia colocou a cabeça para dentro, antes de falar:

-Nii-sama... – chamou-o como se pedisse sua autorização para entrar.

-Hm? – respondeu vagamente, sem se virar.

Rukia abriu mais a porta, se curvando em respeito e começou a falar. Ela havia sido aceita para fazer parte do esquadrão de Ukitake, o feito o deixou orgulhoso, embora não demonstrasse isso com palavras ou gestos, e mesmo assim a jovem se sentia insegura diante dele. Como se temesse nunca fazer algo que o agradasse.

- Desculpe por interromper seu momento de meditação, Nii-sama. Mas... pediram que o chamasse. Todos estão esperando.

- Já estou a caminho. – respondeu sem mexer um músculo sequer.

- Hai. – ela fez menção de se levantar, mas voltou a fitar Byakuya. – Nii-sama...

- Hai?

- Soube que hoje é o aniversário da morte de Hisana-sama. – Byakuya a olhou discretamente por sobre o ombro. – Eu... queria dizer que... – se inclinou para frente. – Quero transmitir meus sentimentos, Nii-sama.

Rukia fez mais uma reverência e se levantou, Byakuya apenas a observava. Ela caminhava pelos corredores, quando parou ao ouvir a voz grave do capitão Kuchiki chamá-la.

- Espere, Rukia. – ele pediu.

A shinigami parou fitando seu irmão, que se aproximava devagar. Este parou diante dela e lhe estendeu a mão, onde segurava o lenço de seda. Rukia olhou para o gesto sem entender o que estava havendo. Percebendo que ele a presenteava ergueu a mão e o segurou timidamente.

-Para mim?-perguntou incerta, aspirando o perfume do lenço.-Engraçado...

-O que?

-Este perfume... eu o senti antes... - Byakuya não conseguiu conter o espanto com o que ela dizia. - Um sentimento de nostalgia, não sei explicar. Só sei que eu adoro este perfume.

-De flores de ameixeira.

-Hai!

-Guarde-o. – disse apenas, se afastando. – Agora tenho que ir à reunião com os membros da família.

-Mas...

-Ela gostaria que você o usasse.

Byakuya disse, encerrando a conversa, deixando Rukia confusa com o que dissera, mas ela sentia que aquilo significava muito para seu irmão adotivo e com um sorriso retornou ao seu quarto, para guardar seu precioso presente.

A brisa levava as primeiras pétalas das flores pelo ar em um espetáculo que parecia abençoado pelos deuses.

Fim.


End file.
